


轮回

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, the beginning is the end, the end is beginning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 所有的问题都再不通过声带发出而是锁在了眼睛里，所有的答案也是相同的，没有同情，没有怜悯，比较痛苦的程度也不过是试图数出所有头发的数目，他们都经历着最为痛苦的时刻，历经背叛，满身疮痍。两个将要溺死的人在海上碰面时有许多选择，他们不约而同地选了坚持最漫长的时间，即使谁都不是浮木，最糟也不过是分享拥抱的同时一起沉入海底，静静等待骨骼化作珊瑚。对不起，我想为你多做一点事的。但是太晚了。





	轮回

**Author's Note:**

> 文前注意：梗是很久以前流行过的倒写体，有兴趣可以度一下，简单解释的话就是把所有事件发生的顺序颠倒，原本的结局成为开篇、开篇成为结局  
但为了方便一些我没有完全严格按MCU时间线颠倒，也省略了一些事件  
HE，含有隐晦的R向暗示，

教科书上会写的是，钢铁侠用六块宝石消灭了灭霸和他的军队，之后绿巨人则让失落的一半宇宙重新归位。但实际上那天的战况惨烈非常，言语不足以形容其十分之一，他精疲力竭、花费了很大力气才扒下手套，好在宝石的力量不单消灭敌人，还治愈他身上的一半重创，让他能活着看到熟悉的光环出现在废墟上。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇跟在彼得身后穿过泰坦上的传送门，托尼本想说些什么，可那人开口的第一句话竟然是索要时间宝石的，他气得想揍人，但喋喋不休的少年的拥抱让他停止说话。他和斯蒂芬此前只见过一面，那是在外星，一个只见过三十分钟的人交出一颗绿色的宝石给灭霸随即声称是为了救他，在他质问更多理由时在他面前化作一捧黄沙，这情形仿佛恐怖片，很难不让他在心里捏个叫斯特兰奇的巫毒娃娃。

他下一次见到斯特兰奇则是在宇宙里，灭霸的余党试图重新收集宝石完成那未竟的疯狂事业，他跟上飞船却看到斯蒂芬被千支银针刺穿身体，他不得已之下再次救他，那巫师依旧没给他什么好脸色，少年在他们吵架时支支吾吾不敢插话，直到斯蒂芬打开了传送门回了圣所才忙不迭地荡回家，托尼瘫在圣所的沙发上，斯蒂芬坐在另一侧，他们吵累了，彼此谁都不想再多说废话。

有那么一阵子他们但凡见面就争吵的昏天黑地，所有的复仇者都习以为常了。斯蒂芬实力很强，以英雄的平均年龄而言相当年轻又足够狂妄，托尼不止一次听到人们说他们相像，见鬼，他还和他留同款胡子，要不是斯蒂芬看起来经济紧张，他非得告他剽窃才行。一个团队里有一个自大的天才正合适，有两个就是无尽的争吵，混蛋与草包的称谓相得益彰，科学和魔法名词漫天飞舞，从指责对方在任务中不够好，到在报告里的某个形容词是否恰当，再后来是披萨上要不要加凤尾鱼，那些争吵先是穿着制服，后来斯蒂芬来大厦时改穿T恤（那看起来是五十年代的印花了，你学魔法把自己学成出土文物了吗），正如托尼去圣所观光也不再西装革履（你别来，不要来，外卖放下你就可以走了），斯蒂芬用魔法扫开他丢在地上的零件（你要负责，你害我找不到它们了），DUM-E和披风干脆做了朋友（我说过了，那是斗篷，你再念错一次我就让你自由落体二十分钟）。

彼得一开始看他俩开吵就溜走，后来习以为常，再后来边看边磕薯片。托尼后来问星期五他对这些争吵什么反应，人工智能颇揶揄地答复老板我不知道，但凯伦告诉我他说过觉得你们两个像在彼此调情，他的意思是，打发无聊。哦，凯伦说还有一句形容，像是他楼下的安妮塔奶奶家里养的两只成天掐架却又睡在一起的猫——老板你还好吗？你被水呛到了，要我去通知斯特兰奇法师帮忙吗？哦您的手势是不用了的意思吗？那么需要我通知凯伦告诉帕克先生他被禁足了吗？

托尼能确定的是，有个太聪明的AI，真的让他的生活变得更艰难了。

他打算解决这件事，于是挑了对方一定会在的时间去布利克街，那扇门在他打开它时发出叹息，他不确定自己是否在哪部电影里见过类似的主题，斯蒂芬缩在沙发里闭目养神，一本书扣在扶手，托尼拿过来随便翻翻，发现全是看不懂的梵文就放下改看斯蒂芬。看着看着他就凑得太近了，他怀疑自己低血糖，因为眼前已经虚化迷惑到觉得那嘴唇可能像是某种糖分。

法师的灵体突然从他面前的半空浮现一半，他吓了一跳，结果脚下一滑直接就摔在他脸上，鼻梁撞得结结实实，疼得那灵体都窜回自己身体痛得叫出声了，他翻到旁边的地板上怀疑自己流鼻血，闷哼半天斯蒂芬也只凭空给他弄了纱布与碘酒就撒手不管。我救过你的命，你这人怎么毫无同情——斯蒂芬听他抱怨就翻白眼，我倒是要问你来干什么的？我好端端用灵体做研究谁知道你看着就好像要——

他突然说不出来了。

斯蒂芬的耳廓先变红了，随后一路烧到脸上，托尼盯着他，然后改盯天花板，后来是圣所的地面，再后来自己假冒星期五发送紧急通讯落荒而逃，他都不知道他是为什么来的了。

  


他们尴尬的停止了一切，甚至就此鲜少碰面，彼得忧心他们吵架，但无论跟谁单独去旁敲侧击这个事都只得到语焉不详的回答。他转头告诉梅婶婶，年长的女性听完倒是毫不担心，边哼起一首歌词说两个人坐在树下的歌边说等你长大了我就告诉你个中奥秘。彼得把这话又去跟托尼说，对方又被咖啡呛住了。

你什么意思，你婶婶什么意思，我没有——

他反驳的话被传送门开启的声响打断了，许久未见的法师穿戴整齐的出现，托尼本想嘲笑他太戏剧化，但看到对方的眼神时立刻明白这不是取笑的时候了。

托尼·斯塔克，我需要你的帮助。

斯蒂芬疲惫无比地说，他叫他全名的几次屈指可数，以至于托尼根本没多想就同意了。

圣所好像还是他过去来时的那样，王说古一已经不在了，地球正受到无数维度的威胁，而斯蒂芬接任至尊法师的位置才刚半天，托尼听屋里聚集着一打法师研究各种魔法名词，多亏他没少跟斯蒂芬吵架才听懂一星半点，然而半小时后他都不知道斯蒂芬让他来干嘛，他没有魔法，显而易见，若仅是需要发动攻击的人手，那把塔里的英雄全都叫上兴许更合适些。许久之后法师们的讨论告一段落几秒钟内便凭空消失去了不知什么地方，斯蒂芬才皱着眉头转向他，托尼想这终于轮到我了是吗？斯蒂芬说是，你站在这儿，对，就这儿，往左来一点，多了，挪回去。行，别动了。

我要穿上制服吗？

斯蒂芬摇摇头，他胸前的宝石突然发出荧绿色的光芒，托尼见过，很久以前，在外星上，他见过一次，那是宇宙里只有一块的石头，这绝不是什么好事，他等着斯蒂芬解释，对方明白他的意思，说这法术我很久就会了，但我第一次这么用，我要去穿梭未来去看阻止某件事发生的方法，你在这里，是我穿梭时间的锚点，所以，你别动。

我什么都不用做吗？

什么都不用。

托尼有一大堆问题想问，比如什么事，比如你怎么就穿梭未来了，比如我中间能不能去上厕所，比如这不符合相对论，但他最终都没说，而是选了最想知道的一个：为什么是我？

一直板着脸的斯蒂芬在今天第一次撇起一侧嘴角笑了：你是我唯一信任的不相信魔法的人。

那么，就没有任何问题了。

一切开始了，托尼看着，看着斯蒂芬的手腕缠绕不同直径的绿色光环，看他在十分钟里经历一千四百万次未来，那时间很短，但托尼觉得却有一辈子。然后他回来了，托尼在他跌倒前扶住他，手指迅速被死死攥住，骨节都被捏的发白，斯蒂芬抬头看着他，眼睛里有托尼最难辨认的丰富情感，仿佛爱与恨都交织在这一瞬间中，这眼神让托尼立刻明白，自己到宇宙终结都无法再忘记他。

然而斯蒂芬只是看着，嘴唇颤抖，却什么都说不出来。所以这一次他们真的接吻时托尼想的是，这一刻本就不需要任何语言了。

  


半个月后的某一天，香港的能量读数在半分钟内达到地球能承受的峰值，又在他穿上战甲之前归于平静，他盯着屏幕，好像那个喜马拉雅山峰一样陡峭的指数图是个笑话。他知道该找谁问这个事，午夜的圣所他很熟悉，斯蒂芬坐在大厅的楼梯上，手里拿着一口都没动的咖啡，王离开前说就连咒语都无法让他入睡。他脱下盔甲坐到斯蒂芬身边，他们默默坐着，咖啡凉了，他把杯子拿走。斯蒂芬在晨曦的微光投在他们身后时突然开始诉说发生的一切，卡西利亚斯、黑暗维度、多玛姆，他开始还想这是对方终于愿意全然信任他的标志甚至有所欣慰，但听到一个人能想象到的所有死去的方法被轻描淡写地归类为一个数字时，他已经痛苦得想要发怒甚于安慰。他的手摸索着斯蒂芬的双手，对方回握了，他们已经都无法控制合适的力度。

所以，托尼问斯蒂芬，你那个时候就看到了是吗，你看了一千四百万次你要一遍遍的死去是吗。

是的。

那你为什么——

没有别的方法，托尼，没有别的方法。

斯蒂芬说完突然一头栽到他身上，他的身体完好无损，又已经被倾诉的冲动抽离全部的骨架。他不断重复说没有别的方法，每一次，每一次，如果不是这个世界，那么是你在……托尼，我宁愿是我自己。

他听不懂斯蒂芬在说什么，但埋首在脖颈上的呼吸是真实的，落雪一样融化的轻吻也是真实的，他就什么也不想再问。

在那之后，有那么些时候托尼觉得自己注视的是渺远时空中的另一个人，他可能已经历过千万次不同的人生，每一次他重新看向他就再次苍老一百年。他问斯蒂芬到底通过宝石看到过什么，后来问多了也就不再问了，他改为问他想要什么，幸而他们对这一点倒都非常坦诚，在昏暗的灯光下互相拥抱，在温存之后靠着体温沉眠，他们都被噩梦困扰，斯蒂芬的手指会在他惊醒的夜晚落在他的脊背上描摹蝴蝶翅膀展开的形状，他由此认为斯蒂芬大概擅长钢琴，事实证明他猜得很对。

他们继续生活，解决麻烦，拯救世界，有时顺道捞起圣所附近困在树上的猫咪，斯蒂芬嘲笑说你抢彼得的生意，他作为报复把AC/DC带到圣所公放，结果所有带魔法的圣物全都炸了锅，斯蒂芬为此差点让斗篷把他捆起来拖进镜面维度里。伤痕还存在，但它还能愈合，他已经不再轻易因为一些零七八碎的小时突然心跳加速恐慌发作，他相信斯蒂芬也可以。通常他夜晚醒来斯蒂芬已经醒了，但偶尔也会有反过来的例子，相处的越久他们愈加知晓彼此的习惯，比如什么才能让他们重新平静，比如那个人只有在梦里才能坦然接受被人握紧并亲吻双手，就像现在这样，他等着他的呼吸慢慢趋于平稳，随后再次一同入睡。

  


只是后来或许太一帆风顺了，困难与麻烦便接踵而至，协议草案拟完的时候复仇者大楼下抗议的人群已经堵塞半个月的交通，面对失去孩子的父母他找不出任何理由，那不是他造成的，但那仍毫无疑问是他的错误。但团队内部仍旧意见不一，最终发展到了剑拔弩张的局面。斯蒂芬整整一个月都并没露面，魔法世界有属于他们自己的问题，也许其中一大部分在被发现任何端倪前就被处理，更何况他本来也不算是这里面的一员，而且托尼希望他离这些烂摊子越远越好——但形势无法按他所想那般得到控制，事情变得棘手，他不得已需要更多人的帮助。

一直按他要求禁足在家的彼得欣然同意，但他怎么也没想到的是斯蒂芬拒绝了。他惊讶到忘记怎么发火，絮絮叨叨了十分钟说明利弊，斯蒂芬一直听着，什么都没说，他没有反驳托尼的看法，不再试图从哪句话的表述里挑出细节来针砭利弊，更别提那些文绉绉的除了牛津词典再不会有人用的偏僻形容。可人的耐心都有限度，这次他需要理由，什么都好，哪怕仍是魔法不能公之于众这类陈词滥调，那至少还是尝试过了，但斯蒂芬的态度让他不由得猜想他是否赞同对面超过置身事外，这猜测令他犹为不安，或许他该知难而退，但即使是离开，也要给他一个能够欺骗自己的借口。

斯蒂芬听着他一连串的问句，原本绷紧成一条直线的唇角却松动了，只是那笑容却并不带有任何温度。

不，托尼，我不是不想，而是我做不到了。

做不到。

我没有……我再也没有魔法了，托尼。

他看着斯蒂芬从桌上抓起那只悬戒，做出那曾将他们从太空中带回地球的手势，一丝细弱到尚不如静电的火花凭空闪了一下，然而什么都没有出现。

所有的问题都再不通过声带发出而是锁在了眼睛里，所有的答案也是相同的，没有同情，没有怜悯，比较痛苦的程度也不过是试图数出所有头发的数目，他们都经历着最为痛苦的时刻，历经背叛，满身疮痍。两个将要溺死的人在海上碰面时有许多选择，他们不约而同地选了坚持最漫长的时间，即使谁都不是浮木，最糟也不过是分享拥抱的同时一起沉入海底，静静等待骨骼化作珊瑚。

对不起，我想为你多做一点事的。

但是太晚了。

  


（要是有更多时间就好了，哪怕只是一天，因为他怎能在那时无法帮助他呢。）

  


复仇者仍然分崩离析，斯特兰奇将宝石与斗篷还回了卡玛泰姬，来自另一个维度的诅咒让他的魔法一天天的抽离身体，巫师们想尽办法也帮不了他，唯一的选择就是对他的决定表现出最大程度的敬重，卡玛泰姬的学徒们在他离开那天挨个向他道别，恭敬地用至尊法师的名字最后一次称呼他，王送了他碧昂丝的精选集，他开始听所有的流行歌曲并且把年份时间和或长或短的名字收进记忆的抽屉。他重新成为普通人，看到的可能止步于魔法消失的一刻，他原本以为他是要在那一刻死去的但没有，他本为此感到庆幸，但托尼前来求援的那一刻他就明白得而复失不过是更残酷的惩罚，他无法帮助他，他阻止不了托尼跟随队长去西伯利亚，阻止不了冬兵因命令触发刺杀的代码，索科维亚之后人们认为英雄们仍该协同作战，他看着托尼和伤害过他的人们站在一起，有时对手是机器人，有时对手是潜藏数十年才露出獠牙的恶意，但这一切和他再也没有关系了，他只能从电视屏幕里看着他一次又一次地穿上盔甲。

他不知道能做什么了，他不再是至尊法师，可拯救生命或许还有其他方法，他唯一能做的事，他还能够去做的事，他还能够试着去通过某种方式原谅自己的事。

  


托尼知道斯蒂芬翻出了尚未过期的医学执照，后来他断断续续听说他拥有了新的同事、新的朋友、新的人生，以帕尔默命名的手术式的论文合著者是斯特兰奇，那些手术的录像和论文会进入数据库，每一位在医学院苦读的学生都能看到，然后学习，然后超越，以和复仇者不同的方式，他仍能救成千上万人。但他依旧永远地远离了他们，这也是不争的事实。

他有时在宴会上见到斯特兰奇，和一群医学怪人混在一起，他走过去时他们就都识趣地让出了空间给这对曾经的战友，托尼说我该叫你医生了是吗？斯蒂芬说你可以，这好像没有什么不同，但他显然比起法师更喜欢医生的发音。托尼有时候拉他到无人的走廊、又或者是宴会散场后的套房，凑到他耳边一遍遍说这个词。说实在的，他们其实已经没什么机会见面了，这显得每一次的拥抱和亲吻都弥足珍贵。

可他们算什么呢，他是亿万富翁，是慈善家，是天才，是每个相信英雄的少年的梦想与憧憬，但斯蒂芬不再与他并肩而立了。他们不再年轻，就连斯蒂芬都四十多岁了，他在那些医学杂志的封面上见到他，鬓角的白发日益增加，他还记得它们在自己指间穿过和摩挲时的感觉，但苦思冥想也找不到借口可以冒着打断手术的风险随时拨出电话。斯蒂芬在每一次钢铁侠的新闻播出后给他的语音信箱发来留言，他们偶尔见面，身体契合到已经足以产生厌倦了，但他们没有，所以那是爱吗，他曾经以为是，至少也是接近，但他不确定了，他们看着彼此的眼睛，谁都不愿先开口说再见，甚至连不愿这一点都耻于承认。

  


（很久以后他们意识到他们只是恐惧，他们不惧怕死，毕竟经历的死亡已经多到不足以在意了，但他们却无时无刻不在害怕让另一个人独自活下去。）

  


他抬着核弹穿过虫洞的时候什么都没有想。

斯蒂芬没接他的电话，这是一定的，全纽约的医院必然乱成一团，他的医生可能正穿梭于走廊间，在接下来的两个星期都调不开休息的班次，哪个人的父亲骨折了，哪个人的孩子需要治疗，为了救一条命医生们会做出舍弃一条腿或手臂的判断，无论那决定将多么艰难，奇迹之所以称之为奇迹是因为难以出现。

所以终有一天他会原谅他的。

他们也都能原谅自己的。

宇宙里的银河如此灿烂，当他们在飞船上时就是那样，几近一成不变，真空中声音无法传递，静寂之中只有来自于十亿年前的光在失重的过程中逡巡过眼。

在医院里悠悠转醒的时候他想起那个画面，想法却是如果斯蒂芬也能看看就好了，他距离过去所有的生活都那么遥远，不要是危险的，只是普通的、平和的，星际旅行又不是不可能实现。他觉得要是那个人听到自己这么想，铁定要装出冷漠的表情最后又忍不住笑出声来，那可是个第一次见面就伸手摘下辰星的人（虽然那星星是假的，也不是给他的），只论炫耀浪漫的手段，他的医生只要想做就绝对是个中翘楚，他尖酸刻薄的嘲讽他台词太老气横秋的语气在他的想象中活灵活现，他都能猜出他要来对他说哪一句话了——

急诊室的门开了，斯蒂芬面色凝重大步径直向他走来，拥抱发生在他说出任何一个有关宇宙的词汇之前。

斯蒂芬紧紧拥着他，手臂收紧到仿佛要嵌进骨头的缝隙，他花了一阵子才让被肾上腺素麻痹的神经明白过来斯蒂芬是在试图控制颤抖，还有一整个急诊室的病人看着他们呢，他不能在自己的病人面前露出软弱的一面，所以要尽力控制过快的呼吸，喉咙里的哽咽也不能让人听见，更不能因曾有那么几秒怀疑自己失去一切而失去站立的重心。而他只能在这片刻中用双手回抱他，好像再也无法放开。

毕竟英雄若是倒下了，病人们还能信任谁呢。

那拥抱过于疼痛了，甚至超过了所有盔甲吸收的冲击的总和。

劫后余生的痛楚在那一刻终于醒悟，从跳动的心脏里蔓延至四肢末端的每丛血管。

好像每一次他们都在这些时候放弃交谈，但如今哪怕不发一语，也能知晓所有的举动代表的一切，这不需要他们是天才，这只是需要勇气承认。

他再也无法忍受失去他了。

他们是英雄，卸下所有的光环与矜傲的伪装后，也仍然是人。

  


慢腾腾地拖延几年之后他开始考虑退休，把这念头说给斯蒂芬听时对方刚结束一台十二小时的手术，和他一起缩在沙发上时眼皮打架，哦哦哦好好好你说什么都对，一问一答全都是敷衍，但他不生气，手指卷着斯蒂芬的发根，单手打开了设计图看马里布的装修设计方案。

那边要落地窗，这里加工作间，要给彼得留间足够大的客房，还得造个视听室和小型图书馆。这成了他消磨时间的减压方法，听闻他不打算再做英雄了，军方连班出面找了各种手段和技巧斡旋，妄图从他手上套出哪怕一点点的技术的奥秘来，他们早晚要去找斯蒂芬，他猜到了，但真的发现的时候又是另一回事。但医生大抵是顽固的患者见得太多，这些琐事似乎丝毫没有对他产生烦扰，托尼从医院的护士口中听说了斯蒂芬被几名来自国防部的军人堵在办公室谈了两小时结果医生眼皮都不带抬一下的个案，半真半假地质问斯蒂芬你有没有要对我说的重要的话的时候，医生皱眉思考三秒，然后说你要少喝咖啡多吃饭。

托尼当即决定带他们去度假了。

他花了半个月等待斯蒂芬调整所有的手术排班，退休的新闻发布会选在回来后的第二天，虽然他们都还没求婚（他打算假装从来没见过斯蒂芬那一侧的床头柜里突然出现的戒指盒，那之后他就变得极其耐心了），但他心里打算把这当做蜜月。眼镜关了绝大部分功能只留贾维斯的定期联络在线。后来他想，论他做过的愚蠢决定，这件事一定能排上前三名，但当时能漫不经心睡到自然醒的念头充斥他们的大脑，他疏忽了可能的风险。

当既定的导航被不该存在的磁场干扰出现偏差时他本来只打算修正，公路旅行总需要有点冒险带来的刺激感，但真的被荷枪实弹地围住车子时托尼和斯蒂芬面面相觑，领头的告知他们被绑架了，这词汇听来从来没那么让人难以理解。

但这事情毕竟发生了，谁能想到他们都决定退休的时候才被人寻仇，被人用枪管指着额头并非令人愉快的体验，绑架犯想要技术，也想要魔法，听到这些要求时他们依旧笑得差点被呛住，仿佛那不过是一幕真人秀的戏码。为什么总有人觉得居住几十亿人的世界会是块任人索取的蛋糕呢？有那么一刻他诚心诚意地发问了，却被看作态度嚣张毫无疑问是在挑衅，枪托打到他的后背的时候斯蒂芬为他去挡，那一下结实地打在手背上，他心里一冷，但更重要的是抓住机会放倒最近的两个人。有挺机枪落在脚边，射程内是足以摧毁这个基地的重武装，他看了他一眼，斯蒂芬点了点头。

他知道医生讨厌杀人，但那真的由不得他了。

爆炸之后他们踉跄地躲进最近的掩体，落石覆盖了入口的痕迹，但幸好有风，所以还能呼吸。他们幸运无比地囿于一枚炸弹的困局，没有了星期五，没有了魔浮斗篷，没有了贾维斯，曾拯救了宇宙的英雄们流落到山洞里，这事太好笑了，他真的想笑，但肺部的新伤旧伤阻止他牵起唇角，警报信号已经传了出去，但他不知道有多久才能被人收到。

斯蒂芬替他笑了，他恍惚间看到无数伤痕穿梭于医生的手指上，于是他紧紧握住那双手，好像它们真的在不停颤抖，斯蒂芬把手抽出来，唇角印上他的鼻尖，然后是额头，托尼，我要为你做紧急处理，只是不要睡着，我们会好的，我们很好。

是的，我们很好。斯蒂芬，我们很好。

他没有魔法，他没有铠甲，他们依然在一起，在重力失衡的星辰上，在浩瀚无际的银河里，在人来人往的急诊室，在潮湿阴冷的岩洞中，斯蒂芬用平稳的手指，为他从身体中拾出弹片与沙砾，他从来不知道斯蒂芬曾经看过怎样的未来和过去，或许还有千亿年不属于这个世界的时间与公理，但他知道对方担心他就这样睡着于是一直在轻声说话，斯蒂芬在说不要怕，看着我，托尼，我不会离开你，不要怕，不要睡着，看着我，托尼。

  


我在这里，我来救你。

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 因为第一次给朋友看最后一段时被误会了所以我要重申一遍这真的是个HE铁他并没有在最后领便当我只是没写他被救出来后和吉普车上的小哥们一起自拍的那段（。  
小哥：听说你睡过所有复仇者是真的吗！  
铁：开什么玩笑呢，我只睡过一个，就他  
奇：（帮拍合影）不可以发到网上哦  
这样的


End file.
